This invention relates to the art of automatic fastening means, and more particularly to a new and improved control system and method for such machines.
One area of use of the present invention is in slug riveting methods and apparatus, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. The various fastener installation operations performed by automatic fastening machines have been controlled by CNC (computer numerical control) or PLC (programmed logic control) systems. The ability for a CNC or PLC controlled automatic slug riveting machine to produce a satisfactorily formed fastener is controlled through many variables. One of the most underlying problems is the rate at which these controls can respond to their respective process feedback devices.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a new and improved control system for automatic fastening machines which provides a significant reduction in the overall cycle time for installation of a fastener, which has a relatively rapid system response, which reduces communication time lags between system components, which eliminates the need for mechanical hard stops and electrical position switch indicators thereby reducing the probability of machine breakdowns and which simplifies the set up times associated with matching tooling cavities with motion involved in the fastener forming process.